


It's Not That Deep

by happy_birthday_diane_use_a_pretty_font



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_birthday_diane_use_a_pretty_font/pseuds/happy_birthday_diane_use_a_pretty_font
Summary: Dinesh has been avoiding Gilfoyle.





	It's Not That Deep

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during season 2 (because that's the season I most recently lmao).

Gilfoyle walked down the hallway, rubbing his eyes. It was the middle of the night, and he wasn't wearing his glasses. The house was mostly dark; the brightest light was a sliver from the refrigerator, which Gilfoyle closed as he walked by. He could barely see, but he followed the sound of the Star Trek DVD menu into the TV room, where Dinesh was asleep. Evidently, he'd finished the movie awhile ago. Gilfoyle wondered when his boyfriend got up from bed and left him there. The moment he fell asleep? Or did he lay next to him for hours, gathering up the nerve to slip away?  
Gilfoyle briefly considered letting Dinesh sleep, going back to bed, and talking about it tomorrow...then he imagined accepting Dinesh's bullshit excuse, forgetting about it, going to bed that night and having the same thing happen again. And again. And again for 3 more weeks.  
He checked the time. 2:48 a.m. Dinesh would live.  
Gilfoyle climbed over the side of the couch and landed on his boyfriend's legs. Jostled from his sleep, Dinesh groaned before he noticed Gilfoyle.  
"Oh, hey," said Dinesh. "I was just-"  
"What the fuck is your problem?"  
"What?! I just woke up!"  
"You know what I mean, asshole."  
"I honestly don't."  
Gilfoyle took a breath and tried to communicate without his usual abrasive manner, and without the assumption that his indignation was justified and obvious (a lesson he begrudgingly learned from Jared, when he and Dinesh had their first real fight as a couple).   
"You're avoiding me."   
Dinesh missed several beats. " _No_ , I'm-"  
"Dinesh. You are the least passable liar of all time. Please, never commit a felony."  
"Well first of all, if I did, I wouldn't get caught. And Pied Piper is basically organized crime since we kind of are extorting Noah. Oh, and I happen to be an excellent liar."  
"To other people, maybe, only because they think you're just naturally incredibly stiff and awkward." Gilfoyle leaned over so he was laying across Dinesh. His ear was against Dinesh's soft chest, and he heard the man's heart, and a bit more tenderly he continued, "But not to me."  
He felt Dinesh sigh in resignation. "Yeah."  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
Dinesh was absentmindedly playing with Gilfoyle's hair, and he continued for a minute before putting his hand under his boyfriend's armpit and pulling him up so they were laying face to face.  
"I don't know."  
"So you admit it?"  
"Um, yeah I admit it!"  
"Well, you must have a fucking reason."  
"Mmm." Dinesh sighed again. "You're gonna kill me for this, but-"  
"I'm not cutting my hair."  
"It's not tha-"  
"Or converting."  
"It's no-"  
"Or using female condoms."  
"Shut up! Listen. It's not you. It has nothing to do with you, it's...it's everyone else. It's mostly me."  
"Ok. I hope you know I have no idea what that means."  
"Gilfoyle. Come on."  
Gilfoyle looked down. "Well, I don't."  
"I know. I'll try to explain...You know I really, really like you."  
"Yeah."  
"Like, I-I really like you, I do, it's just...I don't know."  
Gilfoyle used another of Jared's lessons. He looked at Dinesh and said, "Babe. It's right on the tip of your tongue." Dinesh took a deep breath.  
"I just feel like _this_ isn't allowed. Like, my parents aren't gonna like it-us, your parents don't like us, there's probably like total strangers who see us in public and are like, 'oh, that's gross and g...gay, they're gay'-"  
Gilfoyle touched his nose to his boyfriend's, silencing him. He whispered, "Babe."  
"...Yeah?"  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"Mhm." They kissed.  
"How does that feel?"  
"I...good?"  
"Good?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Good. It doesn't have to be that deep. You know? You need to recognize when you're worrying about things that either you made the fuck up or can't possibly help. Ok?" He'd have to remember to thank Jared one of these days (with a merciful insult).  
"I guess."  
"It's that simple. I promise. Ok?"  
"Yeah."  
"It's just me and you that matter. Ok?"  
"Yeah...That's kind of cheesy."  
"Two fucking minutes ago you said, 'it's not you, it's me,' you absolute-"  
Dinesh kissed him.  
"Shut up."  
"Don't interrupt me," said Gilfoyle, but he wasn't really angry. "So that's it?"  
"I guess. I'm sorry I avoided you. It's just hard."  
"I know. But you're not the first gay guy on the planet. Honestly, get over yourself.  
Dinesh smiled. Very, very secretly, Gilfoyle began formulating an ambiguous, notztoo-scathing insult for Jared.  
"I really do feel better. About us and everything."  
"Ok...good. So don't avoid me anymore, I'm onto you. Not to mention way out of your fucking league."


End file.
